


Love isn't Spooky on Halloween

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: A short fic about messy love
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love isn't Spooky on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Mulder and Dans Scully belong to Chris Carter.  
> In honor of what fans believe to be Mulder and Scully’s miracle child’s second birthday  
> Set in 2020 on Halloween.

It was a long day of trick or treating with a 2 yr old Bat Baby. After a nap, dinner, and a cake, celebrating said toddler’s Birthday, there was a messy, chocolate, smiling face looking up at Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. They smiled back at their sweet girl, Lily. Mulder swooped her up saying, ”It's bath time for you, my little monster.”

Scully heard a ruckus from the bathroom. Door ajar, she peeked in to find her husband and daughter with bubble beards, water and soap everywhere, soaking wet clothes on the floor. 

She was about to lecture Mulder, when she heard the infectious laughter they both shared filling the room and saw her baby girl’s eyes filled with joy, as she swatted bubbles Mulder was throwing at her.

”Stop it Dada” Lily said with glee.

A powerful rush of love came over Scully. Her complicated, beautiful husband was so relaxed and happy, loving this child so thoroughly. Their healthy, miracle girl was silly, bright and curious, so much like Mulder. She’s bossy and pretty like you, he would say. The family she never thought she'd have. The mess was nothing;they were everything.


End file.
